


(you drive me) crazy

by pinktrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktrixie/pseuds/pinktrixie
Summary: Trixie looped an arm around Katya's neck, tugging her closer. "If I'm gross, then you're gross, and you're definitely grosser than me. I'm not the one who gave themselves bangs for starters."Katya's hand came to rest on Trixie's hips, slowly pulling her shirt from the waistband of her skirt. "Hm, and you're the one who came into my office in the middle of the day to have me get them off."Color rose in Trixie's cheeks, showing even through her impeccable makeup. "I did not."





	(you drive me) crazy

Trixie burst through Katya's office door, her purse swinging wildly behind her while she clutched a bag of food. 

"Oh honey, I brought lunch!" She crooned in a bad impression of Lucy, framed by the doorway. "I thought you could use a break from all of," Trixie paused, waving a hand towards the mountains of paperwork on Katya's desk, "whatever this is." 

"Trixie." 

Katya's tone was clipped, but Trixie either ignored it or didn't notice it as she continued on. "What work do you even have? You're the boss, can't you just, like, make somebody else do all of your work? I mean, c'mon you're like the most badass woman publisher in the biz, and you're still doing this." Trixie inhaled to continue speaking, but Katya pressed a hand over her mouth. 

Trixie stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. Katya flashed a smirk towards the younger woman, but it quickly faded when Trixie licked her palm. 

"Ugh, Trix, that's just gross." 

"I have literally had my tongue inside of you and you think me licking your palm is gross?" 

Katya rolled her eyes as she wiped her hand against her pants. "You're gross." 

Trixie looped an arm around Katya's neck, tugging her closer. "If I'm gross, then you're gross, and you're definitely grosser than me. I'm not the one who gave themselves bangs for starters."

Katya's hand came to rest on Trixie's hips, slowly pulling her shirt from the waistband of her skirt. "Hm, and you're the one who came into my office in the middle of the day to have me get them off." 

Color rose in Trixie's cheeks, showing even through her impeccable makeup. "I did not." 

"Sure thing, baby girl, sure thing." Katya's thumbs moved in slow circles against Trixie's hipbone. "Did you cum this morning after I left? Or were you a good girl?" 

Trixie pouted, tilting her hips towards Katya's. "I didn't cum. Because you're mean." She wound her fingers through the delicate hairs at the back of Katya's neck. "I went to the library to work on my research, but I couldn't focus." 

"Good girl." Trixie preened under Katya's words. "But you need to work on your focus." 

"Please, please can you just make me cum and then we can both go to work? I'll even pick up Thai food for you. Red chicken curry and veggie spring rolls." 

"Are you bribing me?" 

"Uh-huh." Trixie darted forward to press her mouth against Katya's. She swiped her tongue along the seam of Katya's mouth until Katya's tongue darted out to meet it. Trixie sighed into Katya's mouth, relishing in her taste. Trixie shifted slightly back. "Now, please, can you fuck me, mama?" 

"Go lock the door, baby girl." Katya pushed Trixie towards the door with a wink. 

While Trixie rushed to lock the door, Katya settled on the couch, watching Trixie's every movement carefully. Katya lounged as Trixie sauntered towards her, her short skirt showing off her long, tanned legs. As Trixie neared, Katya put up a hand, halting Trixie in front of her. "Katya," she whined, her bottom lip sticking out. 

Katya slowly guided Trixie onto one of her legs. "There's a good girl." Katya smoothed a hand down one of Trixie's legs, delighting in the ensuing shudder. 

"Please, Katya." Trixie drew Katya up for a kiss. "I need to," she mumbled against Katya's lips. 

"Don't be demanding." Katya pinched Trixie's thigh sharply. "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh. You better be quick though, I have a meeting in 20." 

Trixie stared at her, her mouth gaping slightly. Katya brushed her thumb over Trixie's bottom lip until Trixie sucked it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Katya's thumb. 

Trixie slowly started to grind her pelvis down onto Katya's muscular thigh. Years of gymnastics and yoga left Katya with a well-defined body, something Trixie was rather fond of. 

The fabric of Katya's trousers started to create friction against Trixie's cunt. Katya moved her hand from Trixie's thigh to the waistband of her panties. 

Trixie whimpered around Katya's thumb as she ground down again. 

"There we go, baby girl." Katya sighed out, watching Trixie's already blissed out face. "That's my good girl." Trixie let out a high pitched whine as she picked up her pace. Katya pulled her thumb from Trixie's mouth with a wet pop. 

"Kat, please, please, I need you." Trixie gasped when Katya's mouth found the junction of her neck. Katya gripped at Trixie's hip, forcing her to slow her pace. "Katya," she whined. "C'mon." 

"Do you want to cum or not?" Katya's tone shifted from teasing to something harsher. Trixie nodded. "That's what I thought. Go ahead and keep going." 

Trixie bit down hard on her lip as she resumed her grinding. Katya's hands wandered up to Trixie's chest, pinching her nipples harshly. As Trixie yelped, Kayta scolded her, "Quiet, Trix." 

Trixie rolled her eyes with a half smile as she rode Katya's thigh. 

One of Trixie's moans was cut off abruptly by the ringing of Katya's cell phone. Without breaking eye contact with Trixie, Katya answered it. "Yekaterina Zamolodchikova." 

Trixie hissed, "Katya, what're you doing?" 

"Mhm, okay, Violet, so what is being done to fix this?" Katya waved a hand towards Trixie for her to continue. Trixie frowned down at Katya. Katya flashed a smirk back before lifting her thigh up to force it against Trixie. 

The reaction was immediate. Trixie gasped loudly and collapsed down against Katya's chest. Katya ran a hand through Trixie's hair as she continued her conversation with Violet. 

Trixie managed to straighten up over Katya. A devious smile slowly spread across Trixie's lips. She began to ride Katya's thigh again this time running her hands over her own body as Katya talked. 

Trixie was going to put on a show and make Katya regret taking that phone call. 

She rolled her hips, gasping slightly at the feeling against her cunt. She slowly picked up speed as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it towards Katya's desk. Her hands quickly found her chest and pulled the cups down, revealing her chest. 

Katya stammered over her sentence about budgeting as she stared at Trixie. She recovered, but one of her hands wandered up to play with Trixie's chest. 

Trixie continued to ride Katya's thigh, biting down on her cheek as she felt something growing in the pit of her stomach. 

Katya's fingers became more and more insistent as she started barking out shorter answers to Violet. 

Trixie let out a low whine, biting down on her lip to stop anymore sound from escaping. Katya moved her free hand up to cup Trixie's face, watching as she slowly came closer and closer to the edge. 

Trixie's hips started to buck, verging towards out of control. "Kat..." It came out as a low whine, almost a whimper. "Please..." 

"Yes, why don't you go ahead with that? If you send it over, I'll take a look." 

Trixie tried to stave off her orgasm, but failed, suddenly collapsing forward as spots of black appeared in her vision. 

She wasn't even aware that Katya had hung up until she felt both of Katya's hand on her again. Katya soothed a hand up and down Trixie's spine. 

"That was so good, Trix. So pretty, you're so good." 

Trixie finally lifted her head to meet Katya's gaze. "I can't believe you took a phone call in the middle of sex." 

"Mama, somebody's gotta make money in this relationship." 

"You rotted cunt, I'll have you know that once I finish my masters, I'll be raking in the cash." 

Katya chuckled. "Because a math degree is super useful." 

Trixie slapped Katya's arm. "You read books for a living, you whore." 

"Takes one to know one." Katya pressed a kiss to Trixie's temple. "As much as I love having you lying on top of me, I have a meeting in 5 minutes." 

"Skip it," Trixie mumbled against the crook of Katya's neck. "Stay with me." 

Katya gently maneuvered Trixie off of her lap and onto the couch. Trixie whimpered at the loss of contact. "Shh, you can take a nap here for a bit if you want. And then after my meeting, we can go home." 

"Mmkay, sounds good." Katya smiled down at Trixie. She retrieved Trixie's shirt from the ground and held it out to her. 

"Put this back on, Trix, just in case somebody walks in." Trixie lifted her arms up for Katya to put it on for her. Katya rolled her eyes with a laugh before dressing Trixie. "Do you want the blanket, Trix?" Trixie nodded, lying back down. Katya draped the blanket over Trixie before walking towards the door. 

"Katya! You forgot something!" Trixie called before Katya was fully out the door. 

Katya jogged back in to Trixie's side and bent down to press a kiss to Trixie's lips. "I love you." She then ran out of her office again. 

"Damnit, Katya. All of your work, your blazer, god, who raised you?" Trixie quickly gathered the things Katya needed for her meeting before chasing after her. 

God, that woman would be the death of Trixie one of these days. 

And god, did she love her.

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into Trixie/Katya and smut, love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> i'd be happy to take requests if anybody fancies that! 
> 
> -b


End file.
